Wicca
by BluCourage
Summary: Charmed is over, now the new generation takes their place. Only problem is, they have had to hide who they were since they were kids. Now, with the arrival of two young boys, the sisters realise they have to come out of hiding...and start following their
1. Prologue

**Wicca**

Prologue

Everything had gone wrong.

'_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you__'_

The world my sisters and I, our family, had worked so hard to protect…was gone.

'_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you'_

When my grams and great-aunts had been The Charmed Ones, the world had been safe. The balance had always tilted more in the side of Good. No one ever worried that The Source of All Evil would win. No one had ever even considered the possibility. Because they were Powerful, Strong…and most importantly…not me.

'_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I..'_

When my cousins took over, my great-aunt Phoebe's girl's, the world was still just as safe…more so actually. They had been trained to be the world's new protectors; they were more powerful than their mother and aunts. No one doubted the safety when the world was laid in their hands…no one.

'_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you'_

Then the accident happened. My father, Christopher Perry Halliwell, was murdered. He had been close to everyone, like all Halliwell's were, but more so with the oldest Charmed One, Patience Valentino.

'_We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why'_

Still, even with his death, the sisters had continued to protect the world. Showing everyone, humans and magical creatures alike, that they were just as powerful as their mother and aunts.

'_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I'_

Soon after though, the Halliwell Family disappeared.

'_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here'_

Everyone died, leaving only my two younger sisters and I as the only remaining Protectors. The only remaining Halliwell's. We were supposed to take up the Charmed Legacy…become who we were destined to be…The Charmed Ones.

'_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you'_

We all knew we would be…we just never realized how soon it would be.

'_Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you'_

Now…I am twenty-three years old and…

We failed…

We let Evil tip the Balance…

We…joined them and died.

'_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes'_

XOXOXOXOXO

A woman, with long dark brown hair, rushed out the words, silently praying that the spell would still work. Tearstains were barely visible on her fair, smooth skin. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel brown color, though bloodshot from the tears and wind.

"_Hear these words, Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the Hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I will find_

_What I wish in Place and Time"_

Instantly a sign appeared on the door. A sign she knew better than anything else. Her family symbol, a Triquetra. It started to glow a light blue color and grew in size.

A quite whimper escaped a small child in her right arm, while her left arm held an older one. The youngest looked to be about two, with the woman's skin. His hair was exactly like hers, besides the length. His eyes though were like small, glowing emeralds.

The older boy was no older than four years old. His hair was blonde, exactly like his fathers. His skin was as fair and smooth as the woman's skin, but lighter. The boy's eyes were bright and a light blue color, looking so much like his father's.

The woman held back a sob as she put the boys down, close to the portal. She got down on her knees and looked into the older boy's eyes, "Hey buddy. Listen...I want you to know that mommy will always be close, okay? I will always be with you. Okay, give me a hug. Quick, quick, quick." The woman hugs him tightly, wishing to never let go. "I love you so much."

"Baby, come here." She whispered as her youngest reached out for her. She pulled him close, "Be a good boy, okay? Please, sweet baby?" She hugged the child that resembled her tightly, trying to get up the courage to let go. "Okay." She sucked in a large amount of air, "I love you so much Hunt." She whispered in his ear.

The woman stands up and puts the younger boy closer to the blonde. The older boy instantly grabs the brunettes' hand in a protective and caring grip.

"Promise me you will protect your brother Scorpius," The woman's eyes were pleading, "Promise me!" This was the hardest thing she had ever done. But she didn't have a choice anymore. She and her sisters, but mostly her, had given up on what their family believed in…given up on what their **father** had believed in.

The blonde pulled his younger brother closer, who whimpered. He nodded sadly, "Promise momma." He spared a glance at his younger brother, he would protect his brother. No matter what.

Their mother smiled mournfully as she pushed them to the portal. They didn't resist, knowing she would never put them in danger. Slowly they both made it to the portal, taking one last look back at their mother before walking through. Just as the portal closed they heard their mother's voice one last time.

"We will be together again soon my babies."


	2. Chapter 1: Three Girls with Secrets

**Wicca**

Chapter 1: Three Girls with Secrets

Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was seemingly empty, except for in the Great Hall. It seemed that everyone, for once, had gone to dinner that evening. Even Trelawney, who never seemed to ever leave her Tower, was sitting up there with all the other teachers.

Everyone chatted and joked around with each other, as if everything was normal. Like nothing was different.

Three very different girls, completely different, weren't. They didn't say a word, but tried to act normal…tried to blend in so they didn't stick out.

But they each knew they were different from everyone else.

Each of them had been a surprise when they showed up for school. None of the teachers, or students, had even known they existed until they arrived with the other students.

The teachers had believed that since all three of the girls had been mysteries, then maybe they knew each other. But, never once did any of them try to talk or even look in the other's direction.

The youngest of the mysterious girls, Luna Lovegood. She was a pureblood, Ravenclaw and the only child of the Lovegoods. She was a quiet, shy girl who everyone deemed as a loon and a freak.

The middle girl, Lavender Brown. Half-blood, Gryffindor and the only child of the Browns. She was one of the two gossip queens, the other being her best friend Parvati. She had more friends than either of the other two girls, but even then, no one really liked her.

The last and oldest of the girls, Hermione Granger. Muggleborn, or Mudblood as Purebloods call them, Gryffindor and the only child of the Grangers. She was bossy, loud and always carried around a huge book. She only had a few friends, but even they didn't really understand her.

All three of the girls were a mystery to the Hogwarts population.

Everyone continued to eat, feeling save and happy. Suddenly Hermione, Lavender and Luna all looked over at the Double Doors, the entrance to the Great Hall, their shocked expressions showing clearly on their faces.

The air around the Double Doors started to pulse, magic coming off in waves. Everyone turned to look, some shivering from the feel of the magic.

On the doors, a bright blue light formed in the shape of a Triquetra, the magical pulse escalating. Once it stopped growing, everyone stilled as two small forms emerged from the light. As soon as they were out of the light, the Triquetra immediately shrunk until it was no longer there, the light fading as it did so.

No one moved, no one said a word. Everyone just stared, to shocked and afraid to move. They just stared at the two small boys, both holding onto each other tightly.

Dumbledore stood, being the Headmaster, to go see if the children were hurt or a danger to his students. As soon as he stood though, the youngest started to sob and the air started to shimmer and glow around the small boys.

Immediately, the older boy pulled the youngest closer and a blue shield formed around the two, protecting them from the creatures that had appeared suddenly. The older one whimpered, his eyes searching for someone, as the youngest continued to sob.

The creatures, though some looked human, moved towards the boys. One lady, dressed in a dark blue halter top and black pants, stepped forward and raised her arm, making a crossbow appear in black smoke on it.

Dumbledore and the other teachers, who had risen by this time, pulled out their wands, ready to blast the creatures.

Just as they opened Dumbledore opened his mouth to question them, another voice beat him to it. "Hey!" Everyone turned their attention to see Hermione Granger standing up, her voice sharp. "Back the Hell away from those kids!" Her eyes were hard, fear for the kids pumping through her veins.

The woman rolled her eyes and shot an arrow at Hermione, who merely flicked her wrist at the arrow, stopping it in mid-air. Everyone looked at her in amazement, demons and babies included. Hermione made her way to the middle of the great Hall, knowing the demons would end up making her fight.

"That's not possible!" One of the uglier creatures hissed out, stepping back, unconsciously closer to the kids. "That's a Char—" He was cut off by a sudden force throwing him across the room and a new voice.

"I believe she said to move away from those kids!" Luna said as she moved to the middle of the Great Hall, Lavender, who was slowly lowering her arm, right beside her. Lavender stood at Hermione's right, with Luna at Hermione's left.

"Get the kids Pan, Prue and I will handle these guys." Hermione sneered at the creatures, though it was clear she was talking to the two girls. She smirked, "These guys will be a piece of cake, their amateur demons."

Prue smirked as well, though it looked more natural on her face then it did on Hermione's. "Hell yeah! Leets kick some demon ass Phoenix!" with those words, she started to glow a green color before it faded and formed into another Prue. Both of them smirked evilly at the demons and flung their arms out which caused most of the demons to go flying, away from the kids. Pan immediately ran to them, and tried to convince them to let the shield down so she could get them to safety.

Phoenix flicked her wrists at the demons, causing them to blow up. A warm feeling spread through her, one she was sure the other two girls felt as well. They had missed doing this. They had been so young the last time they had vanquished a demon.

Their aunt would be angry that they were doing this tough. '_We were supposed to keep this a secret…_' Phoenix thought sadly as she froze one demon, whom was just about to hit Prue, while blowing up another.

The teachers, and students for that matter, didn't know what to do. These three girls, who they all had thought were so different, really were different. They were fighting some kind of creatures and using a strange type of magic. Not to mention the fact that they were calling each other by different names and speaking to each other like they knew each other really well.

"Come on kiddos, its okay." Pan cooed to the kids, "You have to let me help you." The kids continued to cry and the shield stayed up. "Shit!" Pan hissed as she was thrown away from the kids by a demon.

She did a back flip, before kicking the demon in the stomach which caused it to fly back. "Ugh!" Her nose scrunched up at the smell of another demon that was charging at her. She took a deep breath and started to levitate, just as the demon got in front of her and she kicked it in the face.

With Prue, both the original and the Astral, demons were flying and bursting into flames. Astral Prue was punching, kicking and flipping any demon that got in her way. The real Prue on the other hand was throwing demons this way and that, vanquishing some.

Pan turned to face her oldest girl, a grin on her face. She had missed this, demon fights…being a Wiccan. A real Wiccan Witch, not a regular Wizard Witch. As soon as her eyes connected to her to her form, the smile instantly fell. Her eyes lost their light, "Phoenix!" She screamed, "Look out!"

Both Astral and the real Prue, the kids and everyone else in Hogwarts turned to look over at Phoenix, who looked at her youngest friend curiously. Just as she opened her mouth, blood flew from her mouth. With shaking hands, she looked down at her stomach, which had a bloody arrow sticking out of. As she started to fall forwards, both Prue and Pan ran towards her, while Astral Prue disappeared.

* * *

Reviews:

Waterflower20 – Thank you, I hope you like this chapter. Its…well I hope it's good! It's a lot better than the original I had.


	3. Chapter 2: The Charmed Ones

Wicca

Chapter 2: The Charmed Ones

A small girl with dark brown hair, cut long, sat in a large comforter. Her deep brown eyes watching her younger sisters play blocks and dolls, while she clutched desperately onto her family's heirloom. The small girl's eyes held pain, unimaginable sorrow that should not have been in a four year old.

"Phoe…" A soothing voice called her out of her thoughts, though she didn't release her hold on the heirloom, a Book. She looked to the voice, finding an older woman, her great aunt to be exact. The woman's hair was gray and short, her eyes a pale brown. Her skin, white, yet wrinkled from age. She gave the girl a smile, one the girl didn't like.

The woman reached out for her, Phoenix, who flinched away. The woman's smile slipped, not that it really mattered. It was fake after all.

Phoenix's aunt turned away from her oldest great niece, her eyes misting over as her mind went back in time. "I remember the first time he held you. I don't think I've ever seen someone more proud then him." She chuckled, "You…you were-are his pride and joy." She looked down at Phoenix's younger sisters who were still playing, oblivious of the truth. "He loved your sisters as well…but you were so much like him…" She turned to Phoenix, "You both can't stand to let evil win…your both to stubborn for your own good…"

XOXOXOXOXO

Phoenix's eyes snapped open, instantly her ears were assaulted by her sister's sobbing voices. Pandora, her baby sister, was clutching her to her chest, begging her to come back. The middle sister, Prudence, was screaming in anguish, as she vanquished demons left and right.

Before she realized what was happening, a scream tore from her throat. It was full of agony and horror. Looking down, she numbly realized she was pulling the arrow from her stomach.

Everyone looked to the oldest sister, watching in horror as she pulled the only thing keeping her alive out.

Unknown to everyone else, the two boys had recognized the scream. They knew it well…to well actually. The oldest boy grabbed his younger brother's hand and disappeared in glowing baby blue and white orbs, appearing in front of Phoenix and Pan, who was still clutching onto her.

Both of the boys' eyes were filled with tears, the youngest reaching out for Phoenix. Phoenix smiled at them, sweat covering her forehead from the pain she was in. She stared into the oldest boy's eyes, looking for an answer. "P-prue," She gasped out, while the girl instantly turned her attention to her. "Pull it out."

Both of the younger girls' eyes widened, they knew it would not only kill her but also the one that pulled it out. "Have you lo—"Have H Prue started to protest, only to be cut off.

"Don't!" Phoenix barked, only to flinch as a pain shot through her. "I'm not asking you to touch it." She looked into her eyes, "Please Prue." She begged, pleaded.

Prue bit her lip, flicking her wrist and watched as the arrow flew from her older sister's stomach which instantly started to bleed more.

Before the younger two girls could react, the oldest boy placed his hands over the wound, which both started to glow a golden color. Instantly the wound on her stomach healed, the blood rushing back inside as her school uniform mended itself.

As the pain left, her eyes cleared up and turned bright once again. She sat up, holding the youngest boy, who was still in her lap. Looking down at the oldest boy, the one who had saved her life, she smiled warmly. She reached out, and much to her and everyone else's surprise, he leaned in with a happy smile. "Thank you sweetie." Her voice was soft and sweet, though it didn't stop the two boys to flinch away and stare at her.

Pan looked at both boys, a curious expression on her face. "Hey Phoe…You don't think they know…do you?" All three girls shared a look, was it possible?

Before Phoenix could answer, a darklighter shot another arrow towards them. Phoenix swiftly, turned to the demon and flicked her wrist at the arrow, causing it to blow up. Her eyes turned hard, her body growing tense. She was ready, ready to fight.

Pan and Prue quickly moved closer, as Phoenix stood, their bodies going tense and eyes growing hard and cold. The oldest boy stood behind Phoenix, clutching her leg, as the youngest clutched her shirt while sitting on her hip.

It was strange, everyone acknowledged. The three girls' didn't look the part of a fighter…but somehow they did. They didn't look like they could stand a chance against this thing…this demon. But the magic that poured from them did…it screamed power.

The rest of the demons and darklighters sneered down at them, their eyes burning with hatred. One stepped forward, obviously the leader, "Who are you?"

The three girls stepped forward, Phoenix a step in front of the other two. Smirks appeared on their lips, their eyes showing their amusement.

"Weeellll," Prue drug out, always the most sarcastic of the three. "We are just three girls…"

"Born from a _very_ powerful line," Pan wagged her eyebrows, her voice filled with laughter.

Phoenix rolled her eyes at her sisters', though the smirk didn't fall. "They call us," She raised her left arm, as the other held the youngest boy. "The Charmed Ones." Before the demon could react to the news, Phoenix flicked her wrist causing it to blow up.

The other demons stepped back, their eyes wide in terror. Quickly, they all started to shimmer or dark orb away.

Phoenix and Pan blinked in disbelief, while Prue huffed angrily. "Damn demons…" She crossed her arms, turning away from her sisters. Phoenix glared at her, Pan on the other hand paid her no mind; as she was too busy trying to talk to the boys.

"Prudence!" Phoenix hissed, her eyes flashing with annoyance. "Don't use that kind of language in front of the boys!"

Prue rolled her eyes; she was always so bossy and motherly. It was so annoying! "Whatever," She shook her head, "Plus, we have bigger fish to fry." She tilted her head towards the rest of the Hogwarts population, one eyebrow cocked.

Phoenix turned her attention to them, while Pan turned away from the children. "Great, heh…" A blush appeared on Pan's cheeks.

Dumbledore, who could hardly believe what he had just witnessed, questioned the three girls. "Who are you?"

Phoenix stood protectively in front of the oldest boy and her sisters, while continuing to hold the youngest. She didn't like the distrust in his eyes; instinctually she went into protective mode.

"We already answered that question headmaster." Her lips quirked slightly, "Were the Charmed Ones."

* * *

Reviews:

Waterflower20 – Thank you for the review! Lol, They are the grandchildren of the original Charmed Ones. No the boys arn't Wyatt and Chris, but I did use the way they look as a description for the boys. They fit the part. I can actually see them being my main couple's children lol. :)

Dark Priestess66 – Thanks for the review! Thank you :) glad you liked it!

Mwhahahaha18 – Thank you for the review! :D I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And lol, yes I love Luna and Hermione so they had to be sisters. And Lavender is cool, not my fav but better than Ginny or anyone else for that matter. Plus, they all fit the part.

Megan Consoer – Thank you for your review! I've been pretty lazy lately, but I'm trying my best now to write more :)

Angelwithnoname – Thanks for your review! I'm trying! :D

Crimsonprincess99 – Thank you for your review! I am glad you liked it! :D

* * *

I would like to say I am ver sorry I took so long to update. I really don't have an excuse besides being lazy and having writers block. But considering its like 3 AM here, I think I can start posting and updating more often. Hopefully at least! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: Their Guardian

**Wicca**

Chapter 3: Their Guardian

"What do we do now?" Questioned Prue as she stared out the window of the Headmaster's office. All three had been immediately led to the office with the Headmaster and their Head of House right behind them, while the other professors took the other students back to their Common Rooms.

Phoenix sighed, irritated with her sister. She had been asking the same question a million times already. "Prue I swear if you ask that one more time!" She left the threat at that, knowing everyone in the room would understand it. Moving the sleeping baby onto her other hip, she glanced down at the slightly older boy, sitting in a chair, who seemed content to just be beside her.

Prue immediately quieted, not wanting to test her sister's patience. Pan walked around the office, looking at all of the unique things the Headmaster had.

Phoenix sighed; everything they had worked so hard to protect was falling apart. They were supposed to pretend to be random people who just happened to go to the same school. But even they could see that wouldn't have lasted. All three of them were so different.

They wouldn't have been able to handle playing someone else much longer.

Pandora, or Luna as she had been known as, was to insightful. She had been called ditzy and loony, when the truth was she was exceptionally smart. She, out of all three, was the best at coming up with spells.

Prudence, or Lavender, was the opposite of her character. Lavender wouldn't fight to save her life, too much of a girly girl. But Prue was a trouble maker. She lived for the thrill of the fight.

Phoenix, known as Hermione, was nothing like her bookworm character. She rarely ever even had a book, not that she didn't like to read or anything. She was just better in the cooking and potion making department. The only book she actually ever carried was her family's heirloom, The Book of Shadows.

"I believe it is time you three explain what is going on." An older, mature voice called out, getting all three girl's attention.

All three looked up, unconsciously moving closer, and faced Dumbledore.

They couldn't hide any longer. It was time the world knew…

It was time the world knew The Charmed Ones were back.

And better than ever.

**XO-XO-XO-XO-XO**

An older woman, with shinning blue eyes, sat on the couch of an old pink Victorian Manor. Her blondish white hair was pulled into a bun, showing her pale skin.

Looking around the old Manor, she couldn't help but think of her past with this place. She had lived her for a short time while in college, until she had turned on the owner and tried to kill her and her sisters. She had realized what she was doing before it was too late though, thankfully, and helped the sisters win their battle. After the oldest sister had forgiven her, she had been allowed back into the Manor. Back into the family.

She had been with these people for as long as she could remember. She had helped raise two generations. She was still raising one.

Three girls…the last of their line.

The Charmed Ones.

The woman, or Billie as she was called, smiled fondly at the thought of the three girls. They were the reason she was here at the Manor again. The three girls were on the other side of the world, going to school under false identities, and she was responsible for the Manor.

The oldest girl, Phoenix, usually kept up with the Manor when they were home, but when they were at school, it was Billie's responsibility.

Suddenly a tap on the garden doors, in the conservatory, alerted Billie to the presence of an owl.

Wrinkling her nose, she stood to get the letter that was attached to the bird. It was strange to see one. The school the girl's went to was very old fashioned. She would have preferred the girl's go to Magic School like their father, uncle, aunt and cousins had done.

But with them in hiding, it wouldn't have been safe. So they had been forced to accept the offer to Hogwarts.

Untying the letter from the owl, she quickly scanned the letter.

It was from the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Billie chuckled, rubbing her forehead. "I'm getting to old for this kind of stuff."

**XO-XO-XO-OX-XO**

Prue groaned as she threw herself into the couch of their new, private tower. "Finally!"

Pan quickly sat beside her, kicking her shoes off, "I wasn't sure he was ever going to let us leave.

Billie and Phoenix were the last to walk in, neither moved to take a seat. On one hip the youngest boy was still asleep while the oldest was holding her other hand, a small smile on his lips. "He's just lucky he gave up when he did." Her voice was hard, sharp.

The blonde's eyes started to droop as he fought back a yawn, which Phoenix instantly caught. Moving toward the stairs, she called back to her sisters and aunt, "I'm taking the kids to bed. It's late. I'll be back soon."

Gently she placed the youngest into a soft bed, her fingers grazing his soft skin and silky brown hair. Reaching down, her lips brushed against the baby's cheek.

Pulling away she reached down and picked the pale blonde, her arms tightening around him as his arms wrapped around her neck. Gently laying him down on his own bed, she stared straight into his familiar blue eyes and caressed his cheek. Her lips brushed against his cheek before she stood and moved to the door.

"Good night boys." Her voice was soft, sweet as the lights went out.

"―o what are we going to do then?" Prue hissed, frustration leaking through her voice.

"What's going on?" Phoenix made her presence known as she reached the last step.

Pan smiled at her oldest sister, "We were just discussing everything that's happened."

"Ah…" Phoenix nodded, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "I really don't think we have much of a choice anymore girls."

Pan pouted, her eyes going wider. "Well there go my plans of being a secret agent!"

Prue snorted, "Yes…because they would have really let Loony Loon actually become a spy."

Phoenix's eyes narrowed, her lips thinning into a straight, thin line. "That isn't fair **LavLav**."

Prue's nostrils flared, her eyes flashing. "I told you not to call me that **Bookworm**!"

"Enough!" Billie's voice broke through their fight. Her hands were on her hips, her eyes narrowed.

Phoenix sighed, nodding in understanding. "Your right, I'm sorry."

Prue jerked her head away; she refused to admit she was wrong.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, moving towards her book bag. Reaching in, she pulled out a book that said 'Hogwarts: A History'. Running a hand over it, the air around it shimmered and slowly the appearance changed.

Pan and Prue smiled, it a jolt of warmth and love enveloped them at the familiar sight. Looking up at Phoenix, the warm look in her eyes confirmed she felt it too. "The Book of Shadows."

The Book of Shadows is very large, about the size of a dictionary or encyclopedia volume. It is bound in green leather; the front cover has a symbol composed of an interlocking triquetra and circle on it, symbolizing the Power of Three and the Warren/Halliwell Family of Witches.

Opening the book up it was clear that even with it being over three hundred years old, the book is actually in very good condition, although the pages have yellowed somewhat with age. The book is written by hand in ink. Entries have their titles in elaborate multicolored calligraphy. The book is written by the whole Warren/Halliwell line, throughout the generations, and possibly by also very close friends. The book contains many illustrations, chiefly of demons and other magical creatures. Most of the book is in English, but some of it is in Italian and Latin.

Phoenix's fingers brushed against the page, the only spell that was simple to find. The book's organization is haphazard at best. Since the Book of Shadows is a collaborative work with contributions by generations of Warren and Halliwell witches, topical organization is a practical impossibility.

"Okay," She whispered, "Here is the page." Her younger sisters both moved beside her, Prue on her right with Pan on her left. As one they all spoke the incantation.

"_Hear now the words of the witches_

_The secrets we hid in the night_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here_

_The great work of magic is sought_

_In this night and in this hour_

_We call upon the Ancient Power_

_Bring your powers to we sisters three!_

_We want the power_

_Give us the power._"

The Book started to shake, as did the room. Billie grabbed onto a chair, as she almost lost her balance. Prue's hand wrapped around Phoenix's upper arm, while Pan grabbed Phoenix's hand, making the symbol on the book glow.

Above them, a chandelier that hadn't been there before, started to glow. It gave off a protective, warming blue light. The light enveloped them, making them all clutch each other tighter as gasps flew from their lips. For the first time in so many years, they felt home.

As the light died, they still continued to hold each other. Taking a deep breath, Phoenix placed the Book on the table and started flipping through it. Now came the hard part. Finding the other spell.

As she started to turn the page again, a gust of wind came and the pages fluttered by before stopping. Prue's jaw tightened, her eyes narrowing. Pan's eyes moistened as she gripped her oldest sister tighter. Phoenix closed her eyes, refusing to cry but also willing to accept what had happened.

"Thanks Dad…" She choked out the words; making both her sister's grip her tighter. Clearing her throat, she started to read off the incantation.

'_I call upon the ancient powers,_

_To unmask us now and in future hours._

_Show us well and thoroughly,_

_Reveal ourselves, so the world can see._'

Swirling lights appeared around all three of them. Each of them felt the tingles run along their skin and their own magic react to the feeling of their Family's magic.

Honey tinted blonde hair reached a few inches below Pandora's shoulders, fell in soft, loose curls around her lightly colored cheeks. Blue eyes, which seemed endless, fell on every student and teacher alike. She drank in the sight of them from her stature of five foot four.

Dark brown curls, with a golden-honey like tint, tumbled down her back, reaching below Prudence's shoulder blades. Dark chocolate brown eyes stood out against the pale skin, which was only a shade or two darker than the blondes. Standing at a five foot five, she towered over the both her sisters, mostly Phoenix.

Straight dark brown hair reached the bottom of Phoenix's back, flowing freely against her pale skin, a shade in between the other two. Dark brown with hints emerald green flecks deeply embedded in them, watched the two small boys on the floor play, but constantly flickered up to the surrounding people with suspicion. As the shortest of all three, she stood at five foot two.

"Tomorrow we inform the Headmaster of the change." Phoenix stated, releasing her hold on her sisters. "Everyone is going to have even more questions tomorrow…"

Both sisters nodded, they both knew their older sister's words were true.

"Night Aunt Billie," Prue shot her a smile and a wave before she walked off to her room up the stairs.

Pale arms wrapped around the older woman as she said her good night to Prue. "Night Auntie Billie!" Pan released her only living aunt and smiled, before she turned around skipped up to her room up the stairs.

"Night Pan." Billie called back as she tried to hold back a laugh. Turning to her oldest niece, she watched as she caressed the Book that belonged to her family. "You've taken good care of them Phoenix…he would have been proud. They all would have."

Phoenix nodded, "Hopefully." Pulling the Book closer to her, she turned to her aunt. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

Billie nodded, already making her way up the stairs, "Wouldn't miss it for the world sweetie."

Phoenix watched her aunt walk up to her room, leaving her alone. Looking down at the Book, she whispered, "Everything's going to change now…isn't it?"

A light gust of wind, that seemed to come from nowhere yet everywhere, brushed her hair to the side. It caressed her cheek, making her swallow and bit her lip. "Just promise you won't leave us." She didn't wait for the breeze, or whatever you wanted to call it, to respond this time. She moved towards the stairs, more than ready to go to her own room and sleep.

* * *

**(A/N)**: Okay yes, yes I know it has been literally forever since I last updated. I just couldn't come up with how I wanted this chapter. I am trying to update all my stories today and tomorrow. I don't know if I will be able to but this is a start. Please R&R and tell me what you think! :D Oh also if you are a fan of Teen Wolf, the couple: Sterek (Derek/Stiles), then I wanted you to know that I am writing a story for them. I just want to make sure I have a couple of chapters before I post.


End file.
